


Bro Jobs

by scruffylou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Calum is shocked and disgusted, FIFA, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Michael just wants an excuse to suck Calum off, Smut, There's a bet about blow jobs, but IS HE disgusted?, but almost, flustered calum, for Calum anyway, i'll give you a hint, nope - Freeform, this isn't PWP really, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffylou/pseuds/scruffylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael have been playing video games all day, and they kind of have cabin fever.  So Michael decides to turn it into a bet.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m serious!  If you win, I’ll suck your dick,” Michael was still smiling as he held the pillow in his hands, but he wasn’t laughing anymore.  “I meant it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent and unedited. I'm sorry for mistakes. I just love blow job Michael. His lips...BLAH. And flustered Calum.
> 
> So here you go, enjoy! This is crap with a crap ending. xoxoxoxo.

“FUCK, THESE ASSHOLES MUST HAVE CHEAT CODES OR SOMETHING!” Michael yelled from the living room as Calum stood in the kitchen making sandwiches for the two of them.  Ashton and Luke were out for the day and Michael and Calum had been playing video games all morning.  Calum’s eyes were getting tired so he’d offered to be the one to take a break and fix lunch.

“Maybe you just suck!” Calum called back and giggled to himself as he spread mayonnaise onto Michael’s sandwich.

“SHUT UP CALUM!” Michael yelled back, furiously clicking away at the buttons on his controller and cursing into his headset.

Calum picked up the two little sandwich plates in one hand and double fisted some soda bottles in the other.  He made his way out to the living room and navigated around the ottoman to sit next to Michael on the sofa.  He put the plates on the ottoman in front of them and the Cokes on the floor near their feet.  “Don’t knock these over in your gamer rage,” he told Michael as he took the first bite of his sandwich.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Michael shot back.  Calum stuck his tongue out with chewed up sandwich all over it when Michael glanced over at him and it was then that the screen went red and flashed and “GAME OVER- YOU’RE DEAD,” popped up in black and white letters across the screen.

Calum tried his hardest not to smile or laugh, but it didn’t matter because Michael had already thrown his controller across the room.  “Fuck this, I hate this game,” he muttered to himself and took a huge bite of the sandwich, eating a quarter of it in one bite.

“It’s okay, Mikey, you’ll beat it next time,” Calum smiled and handed him the Coke he’d brought him.  Michael took it and gulped almost half of it down obnoxiously.  Calum had to smile and shake his head because watching him eat was like a spectator sport sometimes.  Michael had definitely noticed him grinning.

“What?” he asked with his mouth full of food, glaring a little.

Calum shook his head again and giggled.  “You, I dunno.  You’re goofy.”

Michael’s glare intensified, but he took another bite of his sandwich anyway.  He had almost finished it.  “I’m not goofy.  Let’s see how you feel after I kick your ass at Fifa.”

Calum snorted and a little Coke almost came out his nose.  “Yeah fucking right!  You suck at Fifa and you know it.”

Michael took another sip of Coke and then set the can down on the table.  He got up to retrieve his controller and Calum took the last bite of his own sandwich.  “How bout we make it interesting then, Calum” Michael suggested and raised his eyebrows at Calum as he made his way back to the sofa.

Calum grabbed the other controller off the coffee table and turned it on.  “Okay, I’m down.  What were you thinking?”  He was staring at the TV, flicking the buttons on the controller until he got to the game.  When he realized Michael wasn’t answering him, he looked away from the screen only to see that Michael was staring at him, a hint of nervousness in his eyes.  But more than that, he looked excited.  And maybe a little mischievous.  Calum was just confused.

“What?”  It was his turn to ask.

“Okay, if you win….I’ll give you a blow job,” Michael said slowly, but his voice was steady.  A smile flickered behind his eyes, but he didn’t let it reach his lips.  He didn’t know how Calum would react.

Calum’s mouth dropped open a little.  His throat was suddenly very dry.  He tried to read Michaels face, but it looked like he was….serious?!  Calum didn’t know what to say.  All that came out was a hoarse noise that sounded like it was meant to be a laugh.  

Michael had to chuckle a little at that. “Are you okay?”

Calum widened his eyes incredulously.  “Are _you_ okay?” And there it was.  Michael couldn’t help really laughing now, because the shocked look on Calum’s face was worth whatever risk he’d taken by naming the stakes for the bet.  It was hilarious.  “Why are you laughing?  You’re weird!” Calum said, glaring a little and throwing one of the sofa pillows at Michael’s face.

“But I’m serious!  If you win, I’ll suck your dick,” Michael was still smiling as he held the pillow in his hands, but he wasn’t laughing anymore.  “I meant it.”

Calum struggled to say anything.  He stuttered a little and then finally, quietly he said, “But you know you suck.  You _know_ you’ll lose.”

Michael just smirked back at him and shrugged. He blinked slowly but his gaze didn’t falter.  So that was it.  He was serious.  Calum’s stomach did something weird then, and his face felt hot.  He reached up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  He still held the controller loosely in his other hand.  “What if you win then?  What do you want?” He said it cautiously, and Michael could tell he wasn’t convinced yet.

Michael shrugged again. “Make me dinner or something,” he said casually, voice warm and still sounding amused.  Calum wanted to throw something else at him, but there was nothing within arm’s reach.  Michael just kept staring at him with that dumb smile and it was unnerving.  He didn’t know what his intentions were.  He felt like he was the punchline of a joke.  He let his eyes flicker over Michael’s lips.  They were dark pink like always, full and smooth and perfect, and Calum couldn’t help but think about what they would look like wrapped around….no,

“Let’s just play, Michael,” he snapped and motioned for Michael to grab his controller.

“So we have a deal?” Michael asked, hand hovering over the controller waiting for Calum to give in.

Calum rolled his eyes, but his hands were secretly shaking a little.  He gripped the controller harder and bit the inside of his cheek, but his stomach felt hollow.  He felt like an idiot for being turned on by his best friend, by this stupid bet.  “Yeah, fine, whatever Michael.”

Calum hit the X and the start screen popped up.  Michael looked over at him with a serious expression.  “No trying to lose.”

“Same goes for you,” Calum replied, keeping his attention on the screen.  His palms were sweaty and the burn in his cheeks was beginning to travel down his neck.  He could practically feel Michael’s eyes burning holes in him while he picked his team.

 

They played for an hour and Calum never managed to calm down through the entire game.  He couldn’t decide if he wanted to win or lose, but he could barely concentrate.  All he could think about was how he was half-hard and he had no idea why.  He’d never thought about Michael like that.  Okay, maybe early in the morning when he was half-awake and not entirely lucid and his morning wood was controlling his brain, or maybe once or twice when they’d been drunk together and Michael’s breath was on his neck and he kept grabbing Calum’s hand or shoulder or thigh whenever he wanted to tell him something funny.  But never sober.  Never when he had control.  And maybe that was the key.  Maybe the only thing keeping him from letting Michael use his perfect lips on Calum was his self-control.  Maybe he wanted it.

The thought scared him.  His stomach was churning and his head was spinning, but somehow he was beating Michael by four goals.  When he scored again and pulled ahead by five, Michael leaned close to his ear and Calum could feel his hot, soft breath.  “You must really want me to blow you.”  He said it quietly, calmly with a hint of cockiness in his voice.  It went straight to Calum’s cock and his whole body went stiff.  He didn’t look at Michael, just scored another goal while he wasn’t paying attention.

Soon it was over and Calum had won of course and he was trying not to look at Michael as the final scored played across the screen.  “You won!  Shocker,” Michael said sarcastically, and Calum smiled a little, even though he was on fire on the inside.  

“Like I said earlier, you suck,” he muttered.

Michael scooted a little closer to him on the couch.  “Do you want your prize now, or later?”

“Uh-h, Michael,” Calum sighed and looked down at his hands.

Michael’s shoulders slumped a little next to him and he grabbed one of Calum’s hands in his own, linking their fingers together.  “Cal, I’m sorry.  Seriously if you don’t want it, it’s okay.  I just….I really….I wanna see what you look like.  Like, when you come.”

“Holy shit, Michael,” Calum breathed and closed his eyes.  “Since when?”

“Since forever,” Michael admitted without hesitation.

“Is….like….do you wanna date me or something?” Calum asked, staring at their hands, his tan fingers and Michael’s pale ones in an alternating pattern like piano keys.

“No…” Michael started, unsure how to explain, but then he laughed at some joke he’d made with himself.  “No, you’re my best friend.  I just want this, _just_ this.  Think of it as….think of it as a bro job.”

Calum laughed.  “A bro job?  You’re so stupid, Michael.”

“Come on, Cal,” Michael said quietly, his lips against Calum’s earlobe now.  He pulled it into his mouth and rolled it gently between his teeth.  Calum shuddered and leaned into it.  He moaned lowly.  

“Fine.  Fine Michael.  As long as it’s…just….a bro job,” Calum groaned.  Michael grinned and celebrated his victory by kissing Calum on the cheek.  His lips lingered and he dragged them slow and deliberate to Calum’s lips.  Calum was stiff, but he kissed back when Michael started moving his lips.  It was timid and soft, and then Michael’s hand was at the back of Calum’s neck, pulling him closer.  Calum’s shoulders relaxed a little and he let Michael’s tongue slip between his lips.  He opened his mouth a little more and focused on the feeling of Michael’s fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck, Michael’s lips moving over his, the anticipation of what was going to happen.  He felt himself letting go.  Maybe he didn’t need to be in control all the time.  Maybe self-control was overrated.

Michael’s hand moved from the back of Calum’s neck to his shoulder and he pushed Calum gently so that he was half lying down, propped up by the millions of pillows against the back of the couch.  He kissed him a little more and then sunk down to the floor so that he was kneeling between Calum’s legs.  Calum stared at him with hooded eyes.  He was rendered speechless by Michael’s wet-looking eyelashes, blinking as slow as ever and his slightly parted, kiss-swollen lips.  Michael was breathing a little harder than normal, looking back at Calum, but only for a second.  He sat up on his knees and pulled the hem of Calum’s shirt up until a line of tan skin was visible above his jeans.  Michael worked on the button, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  He got it pretty quickly and slid the zipper down.  Calum thought it seemed like he was going slow on purpose, but he didn’t really mind.  He just wanted to watch Michael for as long as he could.

Michael hooked his fingers into the waistband of Calum’s jeans and pulled them down, slowly, his fingertips grazing Calum’s thighs as they went.  Calum shuddered, goosebumps forming along his skin and Michael smiled softly.  He pulled the jeans over Calum’s calves and ankles, and then they were on the floor and Calum felt suddenly exposed.  He shut his eyes for a second, feeling shy, but he had to open them again when he felt Michael’s hot breath and his mouth opening around his dick through his pants.  Calum thought that it was probably one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.  Michael had his mouth on him before he’d even taken his boxers off and he felt himself getting harder than he’d been already.  Michael nuzzled Calum with his nose and mouthed at him again.  Calum moved his hips up towards Michael’s mouth, but Michael just sat up on his knees again and stared at Calum as he ran his nails up his thighs and over his hips, his stomach, and his ribs until they reached his nipples.  Michael took them between his fingers and rolled and pinched until they were hard under his touch.  Calum writhed a little on the couch and pushed his hips up again.

“You really want this, Calum?”  Michael asked lowly.

“I-Michael- please just….” Calum stuttered, resisting the urge to reach down and touch himself because that wasn’t the point.

“Say you want it,” Michael said a little more forcefully than before.  

“Michael, it’s just a bro-“ 

“Shut up Calum.  Tell me you want it,” Michael demanded.  “I need to hear you say that.”

“I want it, okay?  Fuck.  I want you to suck me off.  I want your mouth on me.  I need it,” Calum let himself lose control.  He wasn’t going to let himself be embarrassed or hold back.  He wanted to feel good and he wanted to let Michael make him feel that way.

Michael nodded and leaned forward again.  He ran the tip of his tongue from Calum’s belly button to the top of his pants.  His stomach was smooth and firm and Michael blew on the trail he’d left.  Calum shivered.  Michael pulled his boxers down slowly.  As they moved past his dick, it sprung up hard and leaking a little at the tip.  Michael wanted to stare, but he decided it was more important to get Calum naked first.  He finished taking his pants off and then let his attention go back to Calum.  He looked up at him and smiled a little because Calum was already looking back, breathing lightly through parted lips.  He watched as Michael grabbed his thighs and spread them a little so that he could get closer.  He leaned forward and licked up the bottom of Calum’s dick.  He took the head in his mouth, and squeezed Calum’s thighs as he sucked down his length, let it hit the back of his throat on the first go.  Calum moaned.  Michael’s mouth was so hot and wet and he was sure that Michael was moving his tongue or something, because just being in his mouth couldn’t feel this good.  And the way he _looked_ , it was almost filthy.  His dark, pink lips were pressed around Calum, puffy and wet and shiny, and his eyes were just beginning to water, bright and alert.  His hair was messy and his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink.  He blinked and his eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, but he never stopped looking at Calum.

And then he started to suck.  He moved up and down Calum’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he went.  Calum bucked his hips up without thinking and he felt Michael gag on his cock.  It made him feel like he was going to explode.  That sound was everything, and he felt guilty for liking it, but Michael didn’t seem too phased.   He had reached up and grabbed Calum’s hand then, and dragged it down his body before guiding it to his own hair.  Calum’s eyes were wide.  He was pretty sure Michael was asking him to pull his hair or push his head down or something and he wanted to do all of it, but he was scared.  He still didn’t know what this was.

Michael kept bobbing up and down and up and down and finally Calum couldn’t take it anymore.  He pushed Michael’s head down, as gently as he could and bucked his hips into his Michael’s mouth, watching as he spluttered around Calum’s dick trying not to gag too much.  He smiled then, with his lips still wrapped around Calum and he couldn’t help moaning again.  “Michael, fuck.”

Michael just wrapped a hand around the base of Calum’s cock and started pumping, trying to match the rhythm that his mouth was making.  The sound was filthy, skin and spit and both of them breathing heavy, Michael moaning around Calum and Calum saying Michael’s name between every other curse word.

“Michael, I’m gonna come, I’m so close,” Calum breathed, but Michael didn’t pull off, he just pumped and sucked harder.  And that was all Calum needed.  He came in Michael’s mouth with a few twitches and Michael just keep bobbing, swallowing all of it as it came out.  He hollowed his cheeks a few more times after Calum was done until Calum shuddered and his legs were shaking a bit on either side of Michael’s body.  He pulled off with a wet sound and sat back on his heels to stare at Calum.  He wiped his chin with the sleeve of his hoodie and Calum smiled a little before putting his arm over his face and blushing.

“Don’t do that, Cal, I wanna see you,” Michael said quietly and leaned forward to pull his arm down.  That just made Calum blush more, but he gave in and looked back at Michael.

“What does this…I mean….thank you?”  Calum was lost on what to say, but he couldn’t pull the grin off of his face.

“Don’t mention it.  It was just a bro job,” Michael said smartly in a dumb accent.  Calum threw another pillow at him and sat up.  

“You’re the worst.”

“You didn’t think so when you were balls deep in-“

“MICHAEL!” Calum shouted and threw a few more pillows.  He stood up and began putting his pants and his jeans back on and they both were laughing hysterically.  “Let’s just play another game, okay?” Calum suggested as he began to catch his breath.  Michael settled back onto the couch and grabbed the controller from the coffee table where he’d left it.

“Okay, but this time, I get the bro job.”


End file.
